IrisClan's hope book 1:Flight of the kittypet
by OspreyCanoodle
Summary: In a place far away from the clans, are four older clans and soon war breaks between the two clans, HollowClan and IrisClan. A war that can end both clans, but hope is arriving. R and R
1. Allegicances

**IrisClan**

**Leader****:**Wolfstar- silvery grey she-cat with darker splotches and amber eyes

**Deputy****:**Sootwing- pale grey with dark grey underside and paws with frosty blue eyes

_**Apprentice:**_Brightpaw

**Medicine**** cat: **Cherryblossom- bright ginger, white splotches, black paws, and green eyes

_**Apprentice: **_Ringpaw

**WARRIORS**

Shadowtail- dark grey tom with black tail stripes and dark amber eyes

Windstep- light brown she-cat with creamy 'mask' and blue eyes

_**Apprentice: **_Sparrowpaw

Thunderflight- huge light ginger tom with creamy flecks on his flank and green eyes

Riversplash- slim light grey tom with amber eyes

_**Apprentice: **_Redpaw

Hareleg- creamy brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

_**Apprentice: **_Bramblepaw

Speckledwing- dark brown she-cat with white flecks

_**Apprentice: **_Blackypaw

**APPRENTICES**

Brightpaw- huge light ginger tabby and white she-cat with frosty blue eyes

Ringpaw- small pale grey she-cat with dark grey tail stripes with dark amber eyes

Bramblepaw- dark brown tom and cream tom with bluish-grey eyes

Blackypaw- black tom with frosty blue eyes

Sparrowpaw- brown tabby and cream she-cat with amber eyes

Redpaw- russet she-cat with black paws and blue eyes

**QUEENS**

Leafheart- light brown tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes (mother to Sootwing's kits Flarekit, and Brakenkit)

**HollowClan**

**Leader: **Viperstar- light grey tabby tom

_**Apprentice**_: Molepaw (small dusky brown tom)

**Deputy: **Hailfeather- heavy-furred dark grey spotted tom

**Medicine cat: **Whispersong- silver tabby tom

**WARRIORS**

Flightstep- black tom

_**Apprentice**_: Firepaw (ginger and white tabby tom)

Crowsong- dark grey tom

_**Apprentice: **_Lynxpaw (grey tabby she-cat)

Starlingwing- dark brown tom

Tornclaw- massive black tom

Cheetahfur- tawny she-cat with black spots

Coonfur- dark grey tabby tom

Silverfeather- beautiful long-haired silvery tabby she-cat with darker stripes

Frostwing- white she-cat with grey ear tips and tail tip

_**Apprentice: **_Applepaw (dark ginger and cream tabby tom)

Orangesong- creamy ginger tom

Stripewhisker- a small brown tabby tom

_**Apprentice: **_Rowanpaw (ginger tabby she-cat)

**QUEENS**

Bluecloud- blue-grey tabby she-cat mother to Viperstar's kits (Berrykit, Swiftkit, Robinkit, and Dawnkit)

Darkfire- small dark grey almost black tabby she-cat mother to Hailfeather's kits (Coyotekit and Lemonkit)

**MoorClan**

**Leader: **Olivestar- tortoiseshell she-cat

**Deputy: **Troutlash- silver tabby tom

**Medicine Cat: **Eclispeberry- black and white she-cat

**WARRIORS**

Wildsong- spiked furred tortoiseshell she-cat

_**Apprentice: **_Reedpaw (black tom)

Amberflight- slim golden-brown tom with dark paws and flecks

Sparkstep- golden tabby and cream she-cat

Breezetail- wiry light brown tabby tom

Ravenfang- small smoky black tom

_**Apprentice: **_Foampaw (silvery-white tabby she-cat)

Pollenfur- light golden tabby tom

_**Apprentice: **_Moonpaw (silvery-Grey spotted tom)

Cinderflower- dark grey tabby and white she-cat with darker paws

**QUEENS**

Icyflower- pure white she-cat mother to Pollenfur's kits (Tigerkit, Pheasentkit, and Leopardkit)

Goldeneye- a young golden spotted she-cat with yellow eyes mother to Ravenfang's kits (Mistkit, Echokit, Springkit, and Lilykit)

**MossClan**

**Leader: **Jaggedstar- silver tabby tom with pure black stripes

**Deputy: **Mapleblaze- brown she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Gravelfur- pale grey tabby she-cat with dark grey stripes

**WARRIORS**

Brookstep- light brown tabby tom with darker toes

_**Apprentice: **_Dovepaw (white she-cat)

Larkcall- small light grey tabby she-cat

Greystream- grey tom

Ashtail- dark grey tabby she-cat

_**Apprentice: **_Swiftpaw (pale tabby she-cat)

Ferretsoul- undersized dark brown and cream tom

Mountainfire- earthy brown tom with white patches on his head

Seadapple- heavy-furred dark grey tabby she-cat

_**Apprentice: **_Nightpaw (black tom)

**QUEENS**

Stormywind- stormy colored she-cat mother to Jaggedstar's kits (Foxkit, Bloodkit, Sunkit, and Rainkit)

**Outsiders**

Bast- Maine Coon, light brown tabby with streaks of white and black and yellow eyes; kittypet

Geo-long haired rounded face earthy brown tom with round pine green eyes; kittypet lives with Bast


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

_A forest thicken _with pine, birch, rowan, elder, ash, oak, cherry, dogwood, redwood, and maple trees with branches that glimmer with frosty starlight. In the middle of lush forest was a dark lake with stars trapped inside of it and giant glacier jutting out. "No! This cannot be happening", a voice yowled, thanks to voice the bird the forest were frighten and flew into starry blue sky. The owner of voice was crouched the dark lake. The feline bristled, its fur the color of fresh fallen snow of Leaf-bare or the color of an Iris petal and her eyes the blooming New-leaf grass.

The sudden snap of fall twigs was heard nearby for another animal was crashing through the forest. Soon a Holly berry bush shook and a flash of dark brown tabby jolted out like a startled jack rabbit. The other cat stepped the darken pool of water's edge. "Iris, you Bee-brain you had to scare all the birds away", the tabby muttered under its breath.

"You would yowl to if you saw what's happening", she retorted and purred the last words, "hollowed-head". The dark brown tabby looked in the lake his amber eyes widen with pure shock. The tom became speechless and took a step back.

"Well, Hollow, see what I mean", Iris meowed with sympathy choking her voice. Hollow nodded his head.

"This war will destroy IrisClan and HollowClan, it has to be stopped before chaos breaks and it becomes the time of Green-leaf, the time of flooding", Hollow meowed.

"Hollow should Moor and Moss be informed", she whispered her stomach tighten with icy horror. She felt like she died again, she shivered at the thought of her death, due her old age she slipped the fallen cherry tree bridge in midleaf-bare and plunged into the icy waters that killed her.

"No, Moss and Moor would pressure their clans into fighting with their allies, that's the last thing we need", he responded frowning. Soon once again the undergrowth of the forest shook and dark grey feline with lighter and darker spots padded out of a blackberry bush.

"Snakestar, over here", Iris called and then added, "With your guest", staring at old grey she-cat with yellowed teeth and orange eyes and back to Snakestar. She remember how Snakestar was once a ruthless leader of her clan, but since there wasn't a dark forest the threat of war was very slim to none.

The tom nodded and led the guest towards lake, where Iris and Hollow were waiting.

"It good thing that the Dark forest doesn't exist in this StarClan, because Yellowfang told me that their Dark forest was going to destroy their Clans", he puffed. Iris rolled her green eyes and snorted.

"Well Yellowfang tell Thunder, Shadow, Wind, and River that I right", she snorted. Yellowfang didn't reply because the old she-cat was focused on the lake.

"Have you chosen a savior let", Yellowfang asked.

"Yes, one for HollowClan, but IrisClan not yet", Hollow responded gruffly.

"Why not pick a kittypet, I mean we did good when we chose Firestar".

"Yellowfang, as our guest, can you pick the chosen one for IrisClan", Iris asked. Yellowfang eyes widen and she wordlessly dipped her head. Snakestar snorted and roll his dark amber eyes. Yellowfang paused swept her tail over the lake.

"Her?" Hollow snarled.

"Bast, would be a great warrior for IrisClan she seems to love the wild and plus her owners are moving and leaving her behind", Iris meowed with approval to Yellowfang's choice. Iris looked up at now starlit sky and smiled warmly.

"_In war, Iris will find a savior, a cat will come and fly like an osprey through the starlit ranks and the hollowed fire will burn brightly and destroy the viper. The two will come together and fall in love._" Iris rasped hope glimmering brightly in her green eyes.

"Are you sure about this, your allowing them the break the code", Snakestar growled

"I'm sure we can handle it".

"I don't know if we _can_".

"Snakestar, have faith in them", Iris licked the tom on cheek warmness glimmered in her eyes, after all Snakestar and her are kin. His mother, Morningdove was her daughter.

"Snakestar, how is Morningdove and Branchwhisker", she asked.

"Well, they're going to enter their rebirth any day now". Iris blinked she almost forgot that they didn't fade, but their soul is reborn as new cat.

"Iris, me and Snakestar need to discuss with Yellowfang about their problem, you coming", Hollow meowed before disappearing into a holly berry bush with the others.

"Nah, Hollow I going to go hunting", Iris shouted at Hollow. The white she-cat whispered quietly _good luck chosen ones_ before racing into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone who was reading this fan-fic, sorry about not updating this. I'll be remaking this story, soon, feel free to read the newest remake of this story. **


End file.
